


A Box of Pocky

by SergeantMamiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMamiTomoe/pseuds/SergeantMamiTomoe
Summary: On a rainy day, two girls go to an empty bus stop, unknowing of the fact that they are both Magical Girls. Can they peacefully talk and eat with each other?





	1. Kyouko's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fanfic has two different POV's. This chapter is Kyouko's and the next is Mami's. If you want to read Mami first go to the next chapter. Thank you and enjoy!

It was a rainy day, with nothing but drops of water and black clouds in the sky. I just watched my family die only a few days ago, and the depression had already seeped in. I was under a bus stop cover, watching all the drops roll off through the transparent glass. I was the only one here, and no one else seemed to be coming in, or so I thought.

I wasn’t paying much attention, but someone came in and sat down on the same bench as mine. After all, there only was one. I looked over at her, seeing that she had two spirals as her completely yellow hair, both to her sides that also bounced on her shoulders, amber eyes that I could probably lose myself in(wait, what?), and a chest that was probably the size of two of my heads combined. Her entire expression seemed like she also had her family die in front of her. Someone I would want to start a conversation with, but decided to wait for now.

We both waited for a bus that would probably come never. I looked to see what she was doing, only to figure out that she was sizing me up just like I was. I would’ve smacked her across the face, but she probably knew that I was looking at her, so I decided to let her go on. “You from around here?” I heard a voice. I quickly turned around to see that the girl was talking to me. She tilted her head sideways, waiting for an answer.

“I used to live here,” I replied, my voice sounding more cold than intended. “But I decided it was time to just leave.”

“Mmm.” She was about to look the other way when something caught her eye. Me. “Wait, I recognize your face,” she said, her eyes studying me. She continued on until our eyes met. “You’re the priest’s daughter,” she breathed out, her eyes widening a little. I stared at her, feeling surprised myself, before looking down again. She also looked down. “I didn’t know your family very well, but I’m still sorry about them…”

‘At least she’s being honest,’ I thought to myself. “There was nothing you could’ve done, nothing I could’ve done either,” I regrettably admitted. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, so I turned away, hoping she didn’t see anything. What happened next shocked me more than her recognizing me.

She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. She was very warm, compared to outside, and she smelt nice, some sort of scent that I couldn’t recognize. “Don’t worry, I also know how it feels to lose your family,” she told me. I couldn’t hold myself any longer. I turned around and broke into a full blown cry while rubbing my face into her chest (More comfortable then… I probably shouldn’t go any farther, should I?). “Shhhhh… You’ll be fine…”

After a while, I stopped crying. I looked up. “Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. Sakura Kyouko, but you can just call me by my first name.” I held my hand out. She shook it.

“Tomoe Mami, call me by my first name, only to be fair.” We stared at each other for a few seconds. “I’m heading to Mitakihara, you going anywhere in particular?”

“N-No. Not really,” I replied. I had a strange feeling to follow her though. Of course I didn’t point it out to her. I looked out the glass, continuing to watch the rain. I then looked around on the streets and sidewalks: everything was deserted. “Do you know where everyone else is?” I asked Mami.

“I have no idea,” she said with a look of suspicion on her face. What, did she think I was the cause? She couldn’t have thought that, dosn’t look much like the dumb type. More of the stand out type person, the different looking person in the crowd. ‘Just like me,’ I thought. I looked at her again, she was looking to the opposite side. ‘If she is a magical girl, she should have her soul gem on her finger as a ring,’ I reminded myself. ‘Now how to see it…’

She would’ve thought I was some creep if I just decided to grab a hold of her hand, or if I looked over her shoulder, so I decided to wait for her to put her left hand out, just to play it safe. In the meantime, I pulled out my last box of pocky. I got sad, knowing that this was it, but I didn’t dwell on it to long. I let the first stick hang in my mouth, savoring what I could. I turned back towards Mami to find her staring at me, apparently surprised that I had a source of food. But I got the feeling she was looking at something else.

I held the box out to her with my left one. “Want one?”

She snapped out of her apparently long term daze, “I’ll be fine,” was all that came out of her mouth before turning away. Now she was the one that was acting all suspicious. I tried to peak my head around to see her face, but it was too far to see. I slouched back with a somewhat defeated sigh. Mami looked back. “Is something wrong?”

“It dosn’t feel normal, whenever someone offers food to another, they usually take it,” I lied. “But you’re different. You let me have it,” I said and looked down.

“I see food offerings as a sign of affection,” I whipped my head up in surprise to see Mami with a warm smile on her face.

“W-W-WHAT!? ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I’M TRYING TO HIT ON YOU!?”

“Weeellllllll…” She started, putting a finger to her chin as if in thought. “If you put it that way, you look like the type to just start randomly hitting on someone that you met at a bus stop. Especially if you two are all alone with no witnesses,” she continued to tease, now with a devilish grin on her face. She really was enjoying herself.

“W-Well at least I’m being kind enough to offer food, what have you done that was nice to me?”

“Let you cry on my chest,” she immediately responded. “You actually looked pretty comfortable there…”

“OH COME ON YOU HELD MY HEAD THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

“And you were the one that jumped me in the first place.”

My face was probably as red as my hair right now. I was out of retaliations. Until something popped up in my mind. “NONE OF THIS WOULD’VE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN’T SHOWED UP!” Mami looked up in surprise. I finally got her. But her eyes were looking behind me. I turned around to follow her gaze, only to find out that our entire surroundings had changed into a blood pool. I looked up just in time to see some kind of demon jump at me. I covered my face in defense until a loud gunshot was heard. The thing fell past me, dead.

I looked over just in time to see Mami drop a musket that she got from seemingly nowhere. Then I noticed her entire appearance had changed. She looked at me and smiled that same warm smile before jumping up and into the center of the pool that I recognized went up to our knees. But I payed no attention to that. I looked at Mami in amazement as she practically dance across the place with muskets and ribbons. She was killing these things, whatever they were, with deathly grace. She was a magical girl.

As this thought popped up, I finally noticed around me that this wasn’t just some random change in scenery. This was a fully fledged witch labyrinth. I was in stunned silence until yellow ribbons encircled my stomach and I was pulled towards Mami, who had just saved my life once again from a minion. She grabbed me with one of her arms while she fired a musket with the other, killing the faggot. “Come on,” she said. I looked up at her, as she unravelled the ribbons around me, and noticed that this entire time, her smile has never faltered. “Join me.”

I looked at her for a few seconds in surprise. ‘She knew?’ Mami returned to going around, filling the small room with the bodies of her enemies. I looked down at the pocky box which was in my left hand. The one with my soul gem. ‘Want one?’ I clearly remembered. She fucking saw it. I watched a little bit longer before taking another pocky stick and putting it into my mouth. ‘I can’t let her have all the fun now, can I?’

I transformed into my magical girl form and started to join Mami into the entire death fray. My movements were a lot more chalkier than her’s. I stumbled here and there, but I was still killing a decent amount. I took my spear and jammed it into the nearest minion. Then I started to ram it and its other fellows. I then flung all the ones that were captured into the air. I was about to smash them all into the ground, until Mami swooped in on her ribbons and blasted all of them. “HEY! Those were my kills!” I yelled at her.

Mami landed in front of me. “You’re too slow when it comes to killing them,” she said. She then took a hold of my hand and held me close to her. “So let’s fight together.” The heat within my face was immeasurable, and my flustered levels were too high to even detect it. Her hand was warm against mine. She took me and together, she started swinging both of us through the air on her ribbons. It was an amazing feeling; the feeling of flying.

She continued to rain hell on them while at points with large groups of minions, she dropped me down to quickly clear them out before swooping back and taking a hold of my hand to find another spot. The fight felt like it was going on for hours and a giant pile of dead bodies were stacked building high, but the numbers started to die down and soon enough, we were both standing on top. Victorious. We held each other's hand close, surveying all the damage we had done. I was panting heavily and I was sweating all over, while Mami dosn’t even look like she was trying. She was probably a veteran for all I knew.

“We… We did it,” I finally managed to breath out.

“I don’t think so-” Mami was about to say that we weren’t over until the ground began to shake. The stacked bodies began to sink into the blood below, as if the ground was devouring all of our kills. “Come on,” Mami said, holding my hand tighter before swinging down to the bottom. Just then, the pile was sucked into the ground.

The blood began to boil, and then a giant claw like arm came from the ground. Then a second, and a third, and a fourth, until a giant spider like demon with a giant brain for the entire head emerged from down below. “That’s one ugly son of a-” I was about to finish my sentence when the spider demon roared in both of our faces with pure rage. My grip tightened around Mami’s hand. “Think this is the witch?” As if to answer my question, the witch swiped at us with and arm at deafening speeds.

Thankfully, Mami was there to bring the two of us up and out of the way. We both landed just in time for the spider to start launching red balls of plasma at us. We evaded those to. “Nah, I don’t think so,” Mami replied to my earlier question with enviable ease. She looked down at an invisible watch on her hand. “Let’s hurry, my bus arrives soon.” I laughed at Mami’s sense of humor before bringing my spear up.

“This should be good.” Mami slung us into the air and dropped me directly down on the witch’s brain. When I stabilized myself on the new, uneven surface, I jammed my spear as far in as I could. I heard the witch scream in pain, so I decided to twist my spear, see how much pain it would be in. It let out a louder scream to the point where I stumbled off. When I looked up, I saw the spider was looking directly at me, it's arm raised. I was trying to back out, but I was against a pillar that the witch seemed to have pulled from the ground. I was trapped.

I closed my eyes in a final attempt to block out the pain of my death. Then something hit me into the air, nothing too painful. My eyes opened in surprise to see Mami’s smiling face again, carrying me through the air bridal style (with surprisingly one arm). She was holding on to one of her ribbons which was repelling us into the air. She looked down and my gaze followed. We both watched the witch’s arms strapped to the ground. Mami pulled a musket from her chest (which was strangely attractive) and craned her neck back before aiming and firing down. I watched as the bullet ripped through the hole my spear made and even saw a small splash in the blood opposite of the shot, showing that it's gone through completely. The witch fell to the ground, as if giving up. Mami landed us both in front of the now messed up witch.

“Will you be so kind to go over and open the witch’s mouth as large as you can please?” Mami asked. 

“WHAT!? WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT!?” I yelled back.

“Please?” She gave me a cutesie eyes, something I was easily susceptible to.

“Alright fine,” I let out an angry sigh as I began to walk towards the now downed witch. “Why do I have to do it, I mean like, can't you use your ribbons to open it or something?” I placed my foot on the bottom jaw which was all mushy. I placed my left hand to the top jaw, careful not to cut myself on the teeth, and lifted the bloody thing up. The witch's lifeless eyes stared at me, undecipherable. I stared back with pure hatred. “What are you trying to do anywa-”

When I looked back I noticed a giant ass cannon with Mami behind it. My eyes widened with a fuck ton more than surprised as I stared back at Mami. She gave me a wink which immediately made me flustered as if I was talking to my crush. I don't know how long I stared, but Mami motioned me out of the way with a much bigger smile than normal. I quickly rolled out of the way just in time to see Mami shove the entire gun into the spider’s mouth.

“TIRO FINALE!” Mami yelled as the entire ground shook and an earsplitting boom resonated through the area. I watched as a giant hole appeared in the witch's brain, making it a small blood fountain. I watched in amazement as Mami's cannon dissipated in a yellow flash while she spun around, catching a plate with tea. She drank it in victory before looking back at me.

I quickly looked away obviously flustered. What I didn't know though was that Mami approached me. When I looked back we were nearly face to face. I jumped back in surprise. She smiled back at me before saying something. I tilted my head, I didn't hear anything but a muffled noise. She approached again and held out the tea towards me. She shook it and I looked in as the tea swirled around. I took the plate and cup into my hands and stared at my reflection.

While I looked, I didn't notice that Mami was instantly at my side. As soon as she put a warm hand against my face, I recoiled with surprise at the sudden intimacy. She tapped the side of her head, her ear specifically, before I recognized why the world was so silent. I tilted my head back to the tea with a slight blush on my face as Mami healed my ear drum. It felt weird, but when it was over, I could hear again.

“You hear me now Kyouko?” She asked. I nodded my head. “Good to know that you can hear me now.” She put a hand on mine and lifted the tea cup to my face. “Drink it, it tastes good.”

I hesitantly looked at the raised cup. “I'm not much of a tea drinker,” I said trying to hide the real reason why I didn't want to drink it.

“Come on, from me just looking at you, it's as if you find my lips tasty.” She almost literally ripped the words straight from my brain. The blush on my face intensified as I looked back at Mami with my mouth open. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Mami herself blushed and held a hand to her open mouth. “W-Wait, I got that right?”

“N-N-NO! THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” I quickly tried to undo my secret.

“It really is true,” Mami said, this time with her hand over her eyes.

“Sometimes I wonder what is going on in your head,” I said looking back at the tea.

“That's not a funny joke,” I heard Mami say. I looked back at her, seeing that she had a serious face. I quickly looked back at the tea. After a few seconds of staring, I finally took a sip from the cup. I could already see Mami smiling back at me. She took the cup and plate back as she looked around.

I also noticed that we were back at the empty bus stop and that the rain stopped. Our blood soaked magical girl suits were still on. Mami and I quickly changed back to normal, just in case someone would come by. I looked in my hand, remembering that I still had a box of Pocky. Only one stick left. I signed as a inner battle raged. 'Should I take the Pocky stick for myself or give it to Mami…’

         I looked up to see Mami smiling, she was shaking a grief seed in her hand. “Want it?” She asked. I looked at my soul gem. It wasn't too bad. I mean, a few dark splotches here and there, but it was over all ok. I shook my head.

           “How does your’s look?” She was still smiling.

           “I'm fine,” She responded.

I held my ground. “Show me,” I said a little more insistent.

She shook her head. ”You can have this one,” she threw the grief seed at me and I snatched it from the air.

“You sure about this?”

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine.”

“Let me see your soul gem.”

Mami’s face darkened. “I’m fine.”

I wasn’t buying any of it. “Let me see.” I could already feel the darkness emitting from Mami. ‘This isn’t going to end well…’ I thought to myself. But to my surprise, Mami let out a long sigh before finally showing me her soul gem. I gasped in surprise. There was nearly no yellow light coming from it. Just pure darkness. “ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?” I yelled. I quickly walked over to Mami, but then something caught my leg. 

“I’ll be fine,” was all that came from Mami. One of her ribbons were tied to my leg. I could also start seeing the darkness in her face, and her voice was more cold.

“Damnit,” I swore under my breath. If I didn’t get her now she’ll… I didn’t want to know what happens when a magical girl gets consumed by darkness, so a crazy plan came into my brain. I didn’t even think it over. I brought my soul gem up to eye level and summoned my spear, wrapping Mami within. Then I pulled her into st me. “You saved my ass in there a few thousand times,” I said. Mami tried to get out, but struggled and failed. “Time for me to redo the favor.”

I placed the grief seed onto her soul gem, watching as the darkness was drained completely. After her soul was cleared out, I pocketed the grief seed, saving it for the use that will never come. I checked my pocket just in case to see that it was still there, then looked back at Mami, who wasn’t looking in my direction. The ribbon on my leg disappeared. As this happened, I released Mami as well.

She still didn’t look at me. I was about to take her head and forcefully turn it, when I noticed something. A tear rolled down her face. I was about to say something until Mami spoke up first, “How can you be so kind to someone like me.” I was taken aback by this.

“Why wouldn’t I? Like I said, you saved me,” I blushed a little at the next few words that were about to come out of my mouth. “And you look pretty.”

Now Mami looked at me with full blown tears streaming down. She looked like she was going to say something, but ended up choking on her own tears and started crying on me. I patted her head and sat down to make us both comfortable. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours before she finally sat back up. “My my, how the tables have turned.”

I remembered how Mami and I first met. I just randomly started to cry into her chest. “Well, things can easily change in a blink of an eye.” I pulled out the last Pocky stick and placed it firmly on my lips. I turned to see Mami looking at what had appeared in my mouth. “I’m sorry, did you want this?” I asked, pulling the now saliva covered stick from my mouth.

“No, you can keep it,” she replied. I placed it back in my mouth before a devious smile spread across Mami’s face. She then decided to bite the other side of the Pocky stick that I was still chewing on. I lurched back in surprise, but ended up just moving half a centimeter, trying hard not to break the stick.

“W-Wah!?” I cried in surprise. Mami smiled at me.

“I’m sorry,” she said, not looking sorry what so ever, “but I couldn't help myself. After all, you look kinda lonely when you're eating a stick by yourself.”

I blushed a little. “That doesn't mean you have to just straight up bite MY Pocky stick that I was currently chewing, which I am still trying to chew.” Mami giggled at that, but remained on her side of the stick. Neither of us had broken it yet. Nor the gaze of each other's eyes. We stayed like what seemed like forever before both of us recognized what has been happening and quickly looked away, blushing madly. “Y-Yeah, where were you going again?” I asked, trying my best to change the subject. “On the bus I mean.”

“A nearby city that is neighboring this one,” she responded looking at me. “Can you guess?”

I tried my hardest to think about the nearby cities when I remembered: I have no fucking clue on what other cities are around. “No,” I flatly responded.

          “Mitakihara,” she ended up telling me. “I heard it's pretty nice there.” Her gaze turned into a distant one, as if looking far off into space.

         I blushed knowing where she was heading. 'Maybe I can join her when I get the chance,’ I thought to myself. 'That wouldn't hurt, would it?’ I looked back at Mami, noticing that both of our faces had grown substantially close. Mami seemed to realize this as well, but made no attempt to move away due to the Pocky like boundary. I could feel the increased heat rise up into my face. 'Who’s gonna be the one to back out of this one?’ I thought.

         Mami was practically sitting on my lap now, which made me even more flustered. Just a few centimeters left in the Pocky stick that was between us. None of us had said a word for the past few minutes since we struggling with the current situation. She didn't seem like backing out, and I sure as hell wasn't either. 'Looks like this can't be walked around,’ I thought as only a centimeter separated us. I didn't even know who was moving forward anymore, but either way, we were nearly in kissing range (which frightened the living hell out of me).

         I have no idea, but what seemed like at the same time, we both finally closed the remaining distance between each other and started making out as if we had known each other for years. Her mouth tasted like a mixture of cheesecake and heaven in a hell hole. It was fucking beautiful, and I saved every last bit of it. We finally ended it with me panting as if I was drowning (in heaven). I looked up to notice that Mami hadn't even needed a breath of air. 'Just how fucking experienced at this is she? She most definitely looks like the type that any guy would li- wait, is that my Pocky stick?’

         I watched in a controlled shock as Mami slowly retracted her head away, revealing that she had just pulled the entire Pocky stick out of my mouth. She poked it with a finger as a mixture of both our salivas dripped from it (and damn did she look hot like that. Like seriously, I'm not even trying to hide it anymore :3). We continued to stare at each other, taking in the sight of what was probably a new lover, before a bus began to come in. I looked in sad disappointment as I recognized that it was the bus leaving for Mitakihara.

         “Well, I guess you better get going,” I said, looking downward.

         “Why don't you come along with me?” She said, surprising me. She put on her warm smile and stood up, holding my hands in her’s. “I heard there's a good amount of witches we can work together against.”

         I stood up. “Going to fight witches isn't the reason why I'm coming along,” I told her.

         She giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. “Don't you go soft on me,” she said, poking me. “After all, you did just take my virginity straight from my mouth.”

         I started blushing with love struck disaster. “W-WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU'VE DATED ENOUGH PEOPLE TO HAVE LOST IT AN A THOUSANDTH TIME!”

         Surprise rise to her eyes before smiling. “These last few years have been pretty lonesome,” she told me. The bus stopped, it was completely empty except for the robotic bus driver. “Come on, those witches aren't gonna kill themselves!”

         She jumped to the top of the bus. 'Your virginity isn't gonna take itself straight from your… uh…’ I jumped up as well, only to accidentally land on Mami. We were laying down, face to face, an enraged blush on Mami's face and her eyes widened in surprise. “Is something wrong?” I asked, worry flooding my brain.

         “D-D-D-Did you just…” she silently began, but never finished. The blush on my face exploded.

         ‘OH GOD DID I JUST THINK OUT LOUD!?’

         “I heard that one too.”

         'BUT I'M NOT MOVING MY MOUTH!?' my mouth started to slowly open.

         “Yep, you most definitely are speaking out loud.” She said, realization slowly creeping up in her voice. “And thanks to that, I now know that you have been wanting to fuck me.”

         I lurched back in surprise. “DID YOU JUST FUCKING SWEAR!?” Her face somehow got even redder, even more realization exploding.”That was the first time I've heard you say something like that…”

         Her eyes began to tremble. “So… uh… yeah… you want my virginity as well…” she said going back to the previous subject. The bus began to move forward, towards our future. “And from the looks of it, you want it right now…”

         I looked down and realized my hand was disturbingly low. I nearly jumped right off the bus and away from Mami. 'How could my mind be so dirty without me even knowing?’ Mami got to her feet and slouched down on a back seat. I slowly got up myself and sat next to her, leaning my head on her shoulder. She took a hold of my head and placed it on her lap, slowly grooming my hair. I got extremely tired and my eyes began to slowly close.

         “Sleep now, and wake up to a better tomorrow.” How I stumbled up into such an interesting person I have no idea. Maybe there was still hope for my soul. Just… Maybe…


	2. Mami's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it. Happy now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Mami's POV is finally out and I hope you enjoy it!

It was quite a wet day. The sun was down and my bus for Mitakihara wouldn't be coming in the next 4 hours. 'Geez, you don't have to be so early,’ my inner voice said. But I felt like I could explore around the area one more time. Apparently, I already went everywhere there was to go. And I had already checked out of the hotel, so I kinda had nowhere else to go.

I slowly approached the deserted bus stop, only to find that someone else was already waiting. She had long red hair in a messy ponytail and her clothes were a bit ragged, as if they had gone through a rough adventure. She also would've stood out in a crowd, given there was one around. I sat next to her since there was nothing else to sit on. The entire world changed around me ever since I became a magical girl, and since there really wasn't anyone around, my entire 'I’m so happy I could dance’ mood had sizzled and died in the rain. I waited for something interesting to happen. Maybe the girl next to me could help fill my time. I could already feel her eyes staring at me, so I decided to wait.

After a while, I decided to inspect her more clearly. She seemed to sense this since a few seconds after I started watching because she turned to face me(and flinched slightly, which I found somewhat cute). It was as if she was going to try and smash my face in, but she ended up thinking better of it. She had crimson red eyes (which I could practically lose myself in, not lying) and a familiar face that I have seen before, I just couldn't pinpoint it. I decided to try and spark a conversation. “You from around here?” managed to ask, tilting my head slightly.

“I used to live here,” she replied, her voice sounding cold that I kinda regretted asking the question. “But I decided it was time to just leave,” she continued.

“Mmm,” I stared at her for a little bit before it hit me like a bus that went out of control and hit a bus station (oh wait…). “You’re the priest’s daughter,” I managed out of my mouth. More like breathed it. She looked back at me as if I had just figured out that she robbed a book store. She looked down which made me also looked down in shame. “I didn’t know your family very well, but I’m still sorry about them…”

“There was nothing you could’ve done, nothing I could’ve done either,” she told me almost regrettably. She was also on the brink of tears. Scratch that, she was drowning in her own tears. Almost more than the rain. She turned away in a final attempt to hide her sadness. I couldn’t hold myself anymore and decided to give her a nice ‘squeeze’. She struggled a little before finally getting comfortable.

“Don’t worry, I also know how it feels to lose your family,” I told her. She finally exploded into an all out cry, drenching my chest in her tears. “Shhhhh… You’ll be fine…” I reassured her. She seemed to get a little comfortable in my breasts (which I found adorable, even during this situation).

After a while, she decided to look. “Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. Sakura Kyouko, but you can just call me by my first name.” She held out her hand. I shook it.

“Tomoe Mami, call me by my first name, only to be fair.” We stared at each other for a few seconds. “I’m heading to Mitakihara, you going anywhere in particular?” I decided to ask, wondering if she still had a place to go.

“N-No. Not really,” she responded, looking out the bus stop’s transparent roofing. “Do you know where everyone else is?” she asked.

“I have no idea,” I replied, already sensing a witch’s energy nearby. I turned around and pulled out my soul gem without having Kyouko see. ‘I have to find that witch.’ I thought to myself. I turned around to see that Kyouko had pulled a box of pocky and place a stick in her mouth. She turned to face me, only to surprise me with what was on her left hand. A ring. ‘A magical girl ring,’ I reassured myself.

She held the box that was in her left hand like a clear invitation on showing me who exactly she was. “Want one?” She didn’t seem to notice which hand she just held out.

“I’ll be fine,” I managed to reply, snapping out of my surprised daze. I turned around to hide my face from her so that she couldn’t detect any sort of suspicion or surprise. Maybe the two combined. I tried to wait her out until she finally let out a defeated sigh. I turned over and asked, “Is something wrong?”

“It dosn’t feel normal, whenever someone offers food to another, they usually take it,” she flat out lied to me. I could even see it in her face. ‘Her eyes,’ I reminded myself. ‘Those beautiful eyes.’ “But you’re different. You let me have it,” she continued, looking down.

“I see food offerings as a sign of affection,” I decided to tease the living fuck out of her. As expected, she whipped her head with flustered surprise. I continued to smile my warm smile just to stand my point, making her more flustered than to begin with.

“W-W-WHAT!? ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I’M TRYING TO HIT ON YOU!?” She yelled straight into my face with so much flustered ferocity. So cute I almost wanted to squeeze the life out of her with my breasts.

“Weeellllllll…” I put a finger to my chin in ‘deep thought’. “If you put it that way, you look like the type to just start randomly hitting on someone that you met at a bus stop. Especially if you two are all alone with no witnesses,” my smile turning into a devilish grin. I was enjoying myself so much with this girl right now.

“W-Well at least I’m being kind enough to offer food, what have you done that was nice to me?” she attempted to counter, not knowing I already had a reply up my sleeve.

“Let you cry on my chest,” I immediately responded. “You actually looked pretty comfortable there…”

“OH COME ON YOU HELD MY HEAD THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

“And you were the one that jumped me in the first place.”

“NONE OF THIS WOULD’VE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN’T SHOWED UP!” I looked up in surprise. Not at her comment, but what had happened around us. ‘Son of a witch,’ I thought to myself. ‘Bitch came to us without me even detecting it… It snuck up on us.’ The bus stop was now a pool of blood with what seemed like demons lurking about. I looked up just in time to see a demon about to pounce Kyouko. She turned around as well and saw the bastard (damn, when did my thoughts become so pissed and sweary?).

Now was my only chance to save her. I took my soul gem and transformed into my full magical girl outfit, already bringing up a musket to the minions head before taking a shot at it, immediately dropping it. The gunshot echoed throughout the area and ringed with white noise. Kyouko covered her ears before turning and facing me. I gave her my signature warm smile before jumping into the center of the blood pool where I would draw all the witch’s minions to the center before slaughtering them all.

I could feel Kyouko’s watchful eyes tracking every move I did. Watching each step I take like an adept dancer watching a master ballerina. I took a small glance at Kyouko, only to find out she was in danger once again by a prowling minion. I grabbed her by the stomach with my ribbons before pulling her over towards me just as the thing jumped out at her. I grabbed her with my left arm while my right arm (already with a musket) fired out and nailed the demon right between the eyes.

“Come on.” I said to her, unravelling the ribbons I wrapped up. “Join me,” I continued to smile as her eyes widened when she finally figured out that I knew that she was also a magical girl. I hopped away and started lining the place up with muskets before firing one by one, each shot killing a different minion that looked very much the same to its fellows. I grappled onto the ceiling with one of my ribbons before swinging around letting off a musket barrage during each sweep. I looked down and was a little surprised to see that Kyouko had turned into her magical form and was now mowing down enemies with her spear.

She jammed it into a demon and carried it through an entire crowd, capturing more before flinging them all into the air. But before she could do anymore, I swooped in and blasted the minions right out of the air. “HEY! Those were my kills!” She yelled at me. I lowered myself next to her, keeping one of my feet on the ribbons. I noticed how clunky she was when it came to her fighting style.

“You’re too slow when it comes to killing them,” I explained before an idea popped up within my mind. I took a hold of her hand and brought her to me, close enough so that I could smell her (or in this case, she could smell me) and a bright blush appeared on her face. “So let’s fight together.” Her hand wasn’t the warmest, but I still held on to her as we both started to swing in the air.

At points of time, I would drop her in a large group of minions while I kept my distance and continuously fired off musket shots from above. Then I would grap her again and go on another hit and run run. After a while, the center pool was being piled up with the demon’s bodies and later after that, there were no more coming in. It was a small skirmish for what I’ve been through, but Kyouko looked extremely worn-out.

“We… We did it,” she finally managed to breath out.

I looked around again. ‘Where’s the witch?’ I thought. “I don’t think so-” I started to say until the pile of bodies we had just created seemed to start melting into the blood pool. “Come on,” I said, holding Kyouko’s hand tighter now as we swung to the bottom. The pool began to sizzle before a claw like arm lurched from beneath. Another arm came up and then a face with a brain for a head emerged along with two back legs. “That’s one ugly son of a-” Before Kyouko could finish her sentence, the spider like witch roared in our faces. “Think this is the witch?” Kyouko asked. Just then, the spider swiped an arm at the two of us.

My reflexes kicked in and, while holding on to Kyouko’s stomach, launched the two of is out of the arm’s reach and into the air. As soon as we landed, the spider mastermind started launching red plasma-like balls at us which we surprisingly easy to dodge. “Nah, I don’t think so,” I replied to Kyouko’s earlier question. I looked at my arm as if there was a watch there and said, “Let’s hurry, my bus arrives soon.” Kyouko began to laugh as if she hadn’t heard a joke for a few years.

“This should be good.” Kyouko said before we both went airborne. I decided to drop her off on the brain portion since it seemed like a weak spot. The place was a bit uneven, scaring me a bit when I saw Kyouko tumble and almost fall, but she continued to stab at the brain, forcing the witch scream in pain (if they even feel emotions). To my horror, I saw Kyouko tumble off and fall right in front of the witch. She quickly sat up and started moving backwards, only to be stopped by a pillar that was erected from the pool. The witch raised an arm and was about to strike while Kyouko closed her eyes and waited for her death.

‘Like hell I’m gonna let that happen,’ I thought as I quickly swung through and slammed right into Kyouko, lifting her off the ground before the claw came down, just barely missing us both. I carried her bridal style with my left arm as we swung through the air. Her eyes slowly cracked open and I greeted her with my smile before looking back down at the spider, already trying to bound it down with my ribbons. I pulled a musket from my chest (and yes I did notice Kyouko staring) before craning my neck around my shoulder and aimed at the hole that Kyouko made. I pulled the trigger.

There was a small splash of blood just below, notifying me that the bullet was a clear shot straight through its body. It fell face first before lifting it a little. I carefully landed the two of us down in front of the now broken witch before an idea occurred in my mind. “Will you be so kind to go over and open the witch’s mouth as large as you can please?” I asked Kyouko.

“WHAT!? WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT!?” She recoiled in surprise.

“Please?” I did my best to give her cutsie eyes just to sell my ‘innocence’.

“Alright fine,” she let out an angry sigh as she began to walk towards the now downed witch. “Why do I have to do it, I mean like, can't you use your ribbons to open it or something?” she asked. I yanked on the ribbon just below my neck. ‘Good idea Kyouko, good idea.’ I held back a giggle as my Tiro Finale took form right behind her. “What are you trying to do anywa-” ‘Aaaaaaaand now she notices… hehe…’ Her eyes widened so much in surprise. I gave her a wink which gave off the expected reaction: complete and utter flusteredness. We stared at each other for a few seconds before smiling wider, trying to contain a laugh, and nodding my head sideways to motion her to get out of the way. She finally took the hint and dove out of the way before I shoved my Tiro Finale into the witch’s mouth.

“TIRO FINALE!” I yelled as I pulled the trigger. The usual shot gave off its loud boom. The shot also went through the entire brain, leaving a large hole where it used to be. The cannon disappeared and I took my cup of tea from the air, taking  sip from it. I looked over at Kyouko making her turn away, obviously flustered. I approached her slowly, but she either didn’t seem to notice, or she was forcefully ignoring me, thinking I would go away. Soon enough, my face was as close as it could be. She finally looked back, only to jump back in surprise at the sudden closeness.

“You alright?” I asked her, smiling. She tilted her head at me without talking back. I got closer and held out the cup of tea, already knowing the problem. ‘I didn’t know the Tiro Finale would be that loud…’ Kyouko took it before looking at her reflection. I quickly took this chance, I jumped to her side and put a hand to her ear, preparing to heal it. But before I could, Kyouko jumped back again in surprised. I tapped my ear, signaling that she couldn’t hear. She finally understood and looked back at my tea with a slight blush on her face as I healed her ear drum. “You hear me now Kyouko?” I asked. She nodded her head. “Good to know that you can hear me now,” I said as I put a hand at the bottom of the cup and lifted it to her face. “Drink it, it tastes good.”

She looked hesitantly at the cup before saying, “I’m not much of a tea drinker,” even though her blush explained everything.

“Come on, from me just looking at you, it's as if you find my lips tasty,” I teased her, guessing that was the reason. All Kyouko did was stare at me with shocked surprise as more heat rose into her face. Finally, I understood that that was the reason for her hesitance. “W-Wait, I got that right?” I asked putting a hand to my mouth.

“N-N-NO! THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” She tried to keep her secret a secret.

“It really is true,”  I answered my own question, putting a hand to my eyes. This entire time, Kyouko has apparently had a crush on me in plane sight.

“Sometimes I wonder what is going on in your head,” she said, looking back at the tea.

“That's not a funny joke,” I said with a deadly serious face on. Kyouko was a little surprised when she saw this and looked back at the tea (I obviously take offense to things dealing with heads). She finally took a sip, bringing a smile to my face, so I took the tea back. I looked around, noticing that the scenery was back to normal at the bus stop. Our magical girl suits were drenched in blood that slowly slid off. We both turned back into our normal selves. Kyouko looked back at the box of pocky which seemed to be empty, but she stared as if it the last life line for her. I turned around and picked up the grief seed before looking back at Kyouko. ‘My time is up. I can no longer deal with my life like this. Sure, Kyouko is here, but what good can she do me?’ I slowly felt my soul drain of all magic, I was on the brink of dying.

I turned around and when Kyouko looked up at me, I shook the grief seed in my hand. “Want it?” I simply asked. She looked at her soul gem which seemed so clear compared to my darkness induced one. Just a few dark splotches.

“How does your’s look?” She asked. I continued to smile.

“I’m fine,” she really wasn’t giving up.

“Show me,” she said more insistently.

I threw the grief seed and she caught it. “You can have this one,” I said trying to end this conversation.

“You sure about this?”

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine.”

“Let me see your soul gem.”

“I’m fine,” my voice had a little more bite in it. She didn’t seem to notice.

“Let me see,” Kyouko said insistently. ‘She can sense my darkness,’ I thought. I let out a sigh and pulled out my soul gem which was being consumed. She gasped in surprise. “ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?” she yelled. She was about to run at me, but I quickly pulled her leg down with my ribbons.

“I’ll be fine,” I said coldly. My emotions were giving up on me, and my life felt like it was faltering.

“Damnit,” Kyouko swore. I started to turn away. ‘Looks like Mitakihara will have to wait forever,’ I thought. But before I could turn a full 90 degrees, Kyouko’s spear was suddenly wrapped around me and I was pulled towards her. “You saved my ass in there a few thousand times,” she began to say as I continued to struggle. “Time for me to redo the favor.” She put the grief seed against my soul, draining out the darkness. I felt ten times better, but ten times worse. I had just tried to kill myself.

I looked away, releasing Kyouko from my ribbons as I thought about what just happened. As I did this, Kyouko released me from her detachable spear. ‘How could I just let myself die like that?’ I wondered, feeling a tear roll down my face. ‘Just how?’ I could sense Kyouko still staring, so I decided to ask, “How can you be so kind to someone like me.” I didn’t even have an answer.

“Why wouldn’t I? Like I said, you saved me,” she replied. “And you look pretty.” Now I was drowning in my own tears. I wanted to ask, why? Just why? But I ended up just choking on my own tears and started to cry on Kyouko. She started to pat my head in comfort. I felt like I was at this for hours until I finally decided to sit up from my new seat.

“My my, how the tables have turned,” I remarked as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I remembered how Kyouko cried on myself, she seemed to be thinking of the same thing.

“Well, things can easily change in a blink of an eye,” she said as she took what seemed to be the last pocky stick out of its box and placing it into her mouth. I stared curiously at it, already forming a plan in my now clear mind. Kyouko seemed to notice and took out the now saliva covered stick.“I’m sorry, did you want this?” She asked.

“No, you can keep it,” I continued to think until the plan finally came together. I smiled and lunged at Kyouko, getting a hold of the other end of the pocky stick. She lurched back in surprise, but in an attempt to not break the stick, only made it less than half a centimeter.

“W-Wah!?” she cried in surprise. I continued to smile.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized. I probably didn’t look sorry. “But I couldn't help myself. After all, you look kinda lonely when you're eating a stick by yourself.”

She started to blush. “That doesn't mean you have to just straight up bite MY Pocky stick that I was currently chewing, which I am still trying to chew.” I giggled, trying not to break the stick. Nor the gaze either of us held between each other. I don’t know how long we stared, but we ended up figuring out what we’ve been doing this entire time and looked away, blushing madly. “Y-Yeah, where were you going again?” Kyouko tried to change the subject. “On the bus I mean.”

“A nearby city that is neighboring this one,” I responded, looking back at her. “Can you guess?” I didn’t expect her to know, but I didn’t also expect her to give up so easily.

“No,” she responded in a flat tone

“Mitakihara,” I told her. “I heard it’s pretty nice there,” I looked pass Kyouko already feeling what it would be like. I chewed on the pocky stick thoughtfully. I came back into reality, noticing that Kyouko and my face have grown closer. Kyouko began to blush, and I could tell that she didn’t want this but that she oh so lovingly wanted this. I was practically sitting on Kyouko’s lap by now, increasing the tension (Especially for Kyouko). There was possibly, what, two halves of a centimeter? Not a centimeter, but two halves. ‘Seems like my mind is also getting jumbled.’ Someone continued to advance, most likely me since Kyouko didn’t seem to move, but we hadn’t said a single word. Maybe a grunt here and there as we struggled with our current situation, but there was utter silence.

Only a quarter of a centimeter separated us, practically in kissing range, and I could already see the fear clear in Kyouko’s eyes. Before either of us knew it, we both pressed our lips together, tasting each other’s mouth. Kyouko tasted like grinded up pocky sticks and something else that my mouth couldn’t detect. I continued to search for it until finally I noticed what it was. Kyouko was purely in love with me, and that’s what I could taste. I embraced it for as long as I could before we both finally pulled away. Before we did, I got a grasp on the pocky stick and pulled the entire thing out of Kyouko’s mouth.

Kyouko watched as I pulled the stick out of her mouth and poked it, watching as the saliva dripped off. I must’ve looked like some lewd goddess to her. She continued to pant while I didn’t even take a single breath. Just like in battle, Kyouko wasn’t the type to have a lot of energy. Just then, I heard a bus begin to pull up and saw the disappointment in Kyouko’s face. It was the one leaving for Mitakihara.

“Well, I guess you better be going,” Kyouko said in sadness as she looked downward.

“Why don't you come along with me?” I asked, easily surprising Kyouko. I took a hold of both her hands and stood up. “I heard there's a good amount of witches we can work together against.”

“Going to fight witches isn't the reason why I'm coming along,” she responded, getting up from our seat.

I giggled, putting a hand to my mouth already sensing the new aura that Kyouko was giving off. “Don't you go soft on me,” I said, poking her shoulder. “After all, you did just take my virginity straight from my mouth.”

         She started blushing with what was probably love struck disaster. “W-WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU'VE DATED ENOUGH PEOPLE TO HAVE LOST IT AN A THOUSANDTH TIME!”

I surprised at this. “These last few years have been pretty lonesome,” I told her as a sad smile crept up into my lips. The bus finally stopped, showing that the entire place was empty except for the robotic bus driver. “Come on, those witches aren't gonna kill themselves!” I cheerfully said as I hopped to the top part of the bus.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Kyouko say something to what seemed like herself. “Your virginity isn't gonna take itself straight from your… uh…” I turned around just as Kyouko fell on top of me. I could tell I was blushing madly as heat continuously rose to my face. “Is something wrong?” Kyouko asked, worry clear on her face.

“D-D-D-Did you just…” I never finished my sentence since I noticed that Kyouko was the one on top. ‘Damn, I never thought she went that fast in a relationship.’ Kyouko’s face melted into that of embarrassment.

“OH GOD DID I JUST THINK OUT LOUD!?”

“I heard that one too.”

“BUT I’M NOT MOVING MY MOUTH!?” her mouth continued to move.

“Yep, you most definitely are speaking out loud.” I told her as my feelings returned. “And thanks to that, I now know that you have been wanting to fuck me.” ‘And honestly, I wouldn’t mind one just about now.’ I almost wanted to say that, but decided to hold it in.

Kyouko lurched back. “DID YOU JUST FUCKING SWEAR!?” Just then, I realized that I swore out loud, something that I don’t do nearly at all, and this realization made my face even redder than before. ”That was the first time I've heard you say something like that…”

My vision blurred and my eyes felt like they were trembling. “So… uh… yeah… you want my virginity as well…” Somehow, the first subject was somewhat less embarrassing than me swearing. I think. The bus finally got a move on towards Mitakihara. “And from the looks of it, you want it right now…” I slowly remarked. Kyouko finally noticed that her hands were below my waist level, surprising Kyouko and sending her three feet away.

I slowly stood up and brushed myself off before practically falling on a seat. Kyouko sat next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. I placed her head onto my lap before looking at her hair and noticing how messy it was, so I started pulling my hand through her it. Kyouko started to close her eyes, slowly drifting to a long sleep.

“Sleep now, and wake up to a better tomorrow.” I said. I kissed her forehead before I myself slowly started to drift off. When would I meet someone that was actually normal? Probably never. Kyouko is fine and just for me. I couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's it! Go to the previous chapter for Kyouko's POV. If you enjoyed it so much, please tell me if you want this to become an actual series. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is Mami's POV. Hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want to see this become a full series, then please tell me. Thank you!


End file.
